


Hold Each Other

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter, cozy by the fire, parents!Samcedes, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder, we hold each other.</p>
<p>Unabashedly inspired by the Great Big World song "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx5P6WJLxHw">Hold Each Other</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> beta by voyagehk

The wind was harsh and the daylight was waning in spite of the fact that it was not yet 4pm. Sam pulled his coat and scarf close around himself but could not completely close out the persistent chill in the air in spite of the short walk between the school and his car. He smiled down at the little girl beside him as he opened the car door.

“You ok Sandy?” he asked as he helped her into her booster seat and pulled the seatbelt across her lap.

“It’s cold, Daddy.”

“I know, but the car is warm from my drive over, and it’s not too far to home.”

“Is Mommy home?” the dark-haired kindergartener asked as she squirmed in her seat. “You said Mommy would be home today.”

“Yep!” Sam grinned as he settled into his own seat and put the key in the ignition. Mercedes had been gone for two and a half weeks on the interview circuit to promote her new album. But she was home now.

\-----

A few hours later, with Sandy nestled in her bed after stories and cuddles and lullabies, Sam and Mercedes finally had time to be alone. Sam leaned against the arm of the couch with his legs stretched along the cushions, and his wife sat against him, leaning into his chest and nuzzling her head into his neck in the darkened room as they both stared into the fireplace.

“I missed you,” Sam whispered into the top of her hair as he pulled a fuzzy blanket closer around the both of them.

“I can never be ungrateful to have the career of my dreams,” Mercedes murmured. “But Baby I miss you so much when I’m on the road. It’s a cold world out there.”

A log crackled and split, shooting sparks up the chimney and briefly illuminating the room.

“Do you ever miss how things used to be?” he asked softly. “When we were young, when things were simple?”

“Things were never simple for us, Sam,” she said, poking him with her elbow and then squirming into him, as though it were possible to snuggle closer.

“I guess not,” he admitted. “I just mean, knowing that I wanted to be with you was always simple. It was just figuring out how to do it.”

“Well, we figured it out, didn’t we?” she prodded. “We may be old now but we managed to get together and make a home and a family and I think we’re doing ok.”

“We’re doing more than ok ‘Cedes,” Sam insisted. “And I don’t know about you, but when I’m with you like this I feel, I dunno, young. Like so long as we have each other we’ll never be old.”

“Being with me is not the fountain of youth, Sam,” she teased, tipping her head back to kiss under his chin. “But I think I understand what you mean. Being with you makes me feel safe, and like I can do anything. Which is sort of ironic since you’ve pushed me to do scarier things than I probably would have ever done on my own.”

“I guess we’re just perfect for each other, aren’t we,” he grinned, squeezing his arms around her and bending down to kiss her cheek.

“I guess we are,” she agreed, turning her face to meet his and kissing his lips softly. “Thanks for never giving up on me.”

“Thanks for saying ‘yes.’”

Outside the little house the cold wind blew and whistled in the dark night. Inside the little house the warm, soft light of the fire cast a gentle glow over the contented couple as they held each other.


End file.
